Surprise Homecomings
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: Two short HTTYD Hicstrid drabbles I came up with watching soldier homecoming videos for memorial day. So this is my tribute to it. One story with two chapters but each chapter is for a different HTTYD verse. Chap 1 is modern au, chap 2 is regular verse. Basically the summary is the Hiccup is a soldier and leaves for duty leaving a worried Astrid behind. You get the picture. Enjoy!
1. Modern Surprise Homecoming

***(A/N: Alright so in lieu of Memorial day tomorrow, 5/30/2016, and after watching a ton of soldier home coming videos on youtube. I decided to write two versions of a HTYYD story, one modern verse and one regular verse of Hiccup going off to war with his friends then returns after his tour of duty surprising Astrid with his home coming. And they will be keeping their original names. So hope you all enjoy. Be a two parter. Chap 1 will be modern au, and chap 2 will be the regular verse!)***

 **Rated T.**

A girl with blond hair and blue eyes sat in her new dorm room of her college, she was rooming with her best friend Ruffnut and just down the hall a bit were her other two friends Heather and Camicazi. This girls name was Astrid Hofferson, college sophomore at Archipelago University. One of the best colleges that the island of Berk had to offer and she got accepted with all her friends. She'd graduated high school with honors too. Astrid did have a boyfriend of 3 years, Hiccup Haddock. They had known one another all their lives since they were about 10, were the best of friends and then in junior year when Astrid got her heart broken. Hiccup took his chance to pick up the pieces and show her how much happier she could be with him. Since then they had been happy.

She glanced down at her phone seeing no new messages or calls from him. He'd promised he would call. They were just starting a new year of college, Astrid only had a year left after this. She sighed heavily as Ruffnut came in with Heather and Camicazi behind her. "Astrid, you can't just sit in here all day waiting for Hiccup to call. Come on, they are having a bonfire down in the square to kick off the new year." Ruffnut tried to pull Astrid to her feet.

"Knock it off will ya..." Astrid mumbled to her pulling it back. "He said he'd call...He promised and you know Hiccup...He never makes a promise he can't or won't keep..." Astrid retorted to her friends.

"Astrid for Thor's sake he is over seas right now with Snotlout, Eret, Tuffnut, and Dagur." Heather reminded. "I miss my brother too but you can't just give up everything to wait for Hiccup to call you." It was true. Hiccup, and the male friends of their old high school group were in the army and currently serving a tour of duty over seas. Snotlout was Hiccup's cousin, Eret was Ruffnut's boyfriend, and Tuffnut was her twin brother. Dagur was Heather's brother, Fishlegs was her boyfriend but he never joined the army after high school was over. Astrid remembered it like it was yesterday when it fact it had been 16 months since Hiccup left. Almost a year and a half.

 **{Flashback}**

 _She wanted to hate him, she wanted to scream and beat the crap out of him but all she found herself doing was crying her eyes out in his arms when he told her the news. They had just graduated high school when Hiccup revealed to her at the graduation party that Snotlout, Eret, Dagur, Tuffnut and himself joined the army. and were setting out for basic training that lasted 8 weeks, then they'd be stationed around the Archipelago at bases._

" _Don't go...Please don't go babe." Astrid pleaded him through her tears._

" _Astrid don't start...I told you that I wanted to do this when I was 16...You know what the military means to me. My father, my grandfather...All of the Haddock males have been in the military somehow and I won't be the first to break the chain. I want to do something great..." Hiccup explained._

" _But you will be gone two months...I'll be in college by the time you get back...How are we going to see each other?" Astrid asked._

" _We'll find a way. I promise and I'll call every chance I get." Hiccup sighed as he cupped her cheeks and kissed her gently. "Now come on, its a graduation party." Hiccup smiled, Astrid wiped her tears and nodded to him. She didn't want him to go but she knew nothing was stopping him, Hiccup lost his father over seas when he was 16 and had been determined ever since to join the military and carry on the tradition. Hiccup also lost his mother to cancer when he was 5 so he was raised by his grandparents. His cousin Snotlout was going with him, then Eret, Tuffnut, and Dagur too. They weren't going to originally but then decided they wouldn't let Hiccup go alone. They were all packed up and leaving in a week, Hiccup promised he would spend all that week with Astrid before he had to leave._

 _When the week ended. Fishlegs, Astrid, Heather, Ruffnut, and Camicazi were all at the bus terminal to bid them a goodbye. It was tearful of course. Hiccup had asked Fishlegs to make sure the girls got home safe and to keep an eye of them. Fishlegs gave his word that he would be going to Archipelago University with them and keep an eye out. Hiccup and Astrid were locked in a tight hug as she tried to control her tears again. Heather was hugged her brother Dagur, telling him to be safe and call or write when he could. Snotlout was saying goodbye to Camicazi, and Ruffnut was saying her farewells to Eret and Tuffnut. It was very emotional for all but the men stayed strong._

" _Alright privates. Time to load up on the bus!" Yelled their commanding officer._

" _Please Hiccup...Please don't leave..." Astrid asked him._

" _I have too. I'll be home soon, I promise. Its just two months..." Hiccup whispered to her as he hugged her tightly again then let her go and picked up his gray bag. He was dressed in his military suit, they called them grays although it was a mix of blues, whites, and blacks too. He was also wearing his dog tags the read 'Haddock, Hiccup. Private.' Astrid watched briefly as the other boys picked up their bags and were all standing with Fishlegs trying to control their tears and waving goodbye as their brothers or boyfriends got on the bus._

" _I love you, Hiccup." Astrid cried._

" _I love you too, Astrid." Hiccup replied as he cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply, tears streamed down her cheeks as she kissed him back. They held it a few seconds before Hiccup broke up, he kissed her forehead. "We'll be together again soon." He smiled as he turned from her and got on the bus and the door closed. Astrid stood there barely able to stand as the bus pulled away from the station and he was gone._

 _2 months went by and the distance killed her inside being away from him. He called at least twice a week but never had long to talk to her. When their graduation was announced, the girls and Fishlegs planned a road trip to see it. She was so happy when she got to see Hiccup again, she ran right into his arms as soon as she was able. Her world was perfect again. Hiccup was home, so were the others and they were all stationed right in Berk living on base in the same barrack. Astrid started college but she and Hiccup saw each other on the weekends for dates or to just hand out. And then she got the worst news that she'd been fearing since he joined and she didn't dare hold back her feelings when he told her._

 _They were sitting together in Hiccup's old bedroom of his grandparent's house, watching a movie together. "Astrid..." Hiccup said to her. She looked up smiling while laying on his chest and his fingers were running along her arm. "I need to...tell you something." Astrid noticed his tone changing to a lower one and she got nervous._

" _Wh—what is it?" Astrid asked attempting to keep herself relaxed until she knew but she already had a bad feeling._

" _I...uh...I'm going over seas with the others. We're...being deployed to to fight in the war." Hiccup closed his eyes. Astrid sat up quickly, tears already falling as she gasped._

" _No...NO! Hiccup no! Please no!" She pleaded him._

" _I don't have a choice, Astrid." Hiccup sighed._

" _H-How long? Few months?...When did you find out you were being deployed? When...do you leave?" Astrid asked quickly._

" _I don't know. Could be a year or two...They aren't giving us a definite. I found out yesterday at work, and we leave...in two weeks." Hiccup replied. Her eyes widened as the tears fell from her cheeks faster now. The rest of that night was spent with Hiccup holding her close and trying to assure her that he would talk to her all he could._

 _(Two Weeks Later)_

 _She couldn't do it. She couldn't say goodbye to him, she refused to let go as once again they were standing for departure only this time is was a plane and Astrid wasn't allowed past the first security gate. Hiccup hated hearing her cry and beg him not to go, he was already in his uniform. Black, gray, and white camo pattern. "Hiccup please..." She pleaded._

" _We've been over this, Astrid...I do not have a choice..." Hiccup sighed holding her tighter._

" _Cuz, its time to go. They just called our gate to board." Snotlout said to him softly._

" _I'll be right there. Gimme a minute..." Hiccup said as he lifted Astrid's chin up seeing her tear filled eyes. "I have to do this, Astrid...You know what it means to me." Hiccup reminded._

" _I-I do but...Hiccup you'll...be gone and..." Astrid began but Hiccup silenced her by shaking his head._

" _I'll be fine. Astrid I swear to you on my life that I will return to you." Hiccup told her._

" _Haddock! Lets move, that's an order." Yelled his commanding officer._

" _I have to go babe. I'll write as soon as we're settled. I love you, with all my heart Astrid." Hiccup said as he kissed her deeply before stepping back before she could hold him, Hiccup nodded to Fishlegs as he came over beside Astrid. Hiccup followed his squad through security and soon was past the place where Astrid couldn't get to him and as he anticipated, Astrid tried to get through but Fishlegs held her there._

" _No..No! Hiccup please! Please come back!" She begged falling to her knees. Right before he went out of sight, he whispered another I love you to her. As they left the airport with Ruffnut and Heather keeping Astrid from stumbling and falling, they saw a plane take off. Astrid felt her phone vibrate as she saw a text from Hiccup. =This isn't goodbye forever babe, just a little while. I love you, and we'll see each other again soon.= Of course if only made her cry hard through the ride back to the university._

 **{End Flashback}**

Thus far, Hiccup had been gone 16 months and still no word on their return to Berk. She forced herself to watch the news to get updates since where they were, Hiccup's cell phone didn't work well and the signal for internet was terrible. They talked once a week if that, sometimes he couldn't get through and that only made it harder for her. "Its hard on all of us, Astrid. I miss my brother and boyfriend too but this was their choice..." Ruffnut sighed.

"Come to the bonfire and get your mind off it for a while...Sitting here crying isn't going to bring him home faster." Camicazi insisted. Astrid sighed nodding as she put her phone in her pocket on vibrate so in case he did call her. She went with them sadly, up til now she hadn't heard from Hiccup in almost two weeks and she was worried something had happened to him.

(The Next Day)

Nope she hadn't heard from him at all. It was driving her crazy with worry now. Her friends could see it too and were in turn worried for her. Astrid sat in class sadly, barely paying attention. What she wouldn't give for him to just text and say he was alright would be enough for her. Few hours later she was sitting in the cafeteria picking at her food while the girls sat with her. "Come on Astrid, you have to eat something..." Ruffnut urged.

"I'm not hungry..." Astrid mumbled staring at her phone at a picture of her and Hiccup.

"Well come on then, we're gonna take a walk outside." Camicazi said.

"Not in the mood..." Astrid said closing her eyes. Her friends forced her up and practically dragged her outside. "What the hell guys..." She growled.

"Enough of the depression, Astrid. We all know how much you miss Hiccup but do you think he'd want you to be this way..." Ruffnut told her.

"Well he isn't here to tell me that..." Astrid got out of their grip and walked away from from. She sighed pulling out her headphones and getting her music going. She closed her eyes after seeing her friends come sit with her in the grass. She just sat there as long as she could listening to music then suddenly she saw Ruffnut get to her feet and rush towards Eret and Tuffnut, wrapping her arms around both of them and crying. They were back? Astrid pulled her headphones out quickly watching Heather dart off and jump in her brother, Dagur's arms. Then of course it was Camicazi to Snotlout.

But Astrid didn't see Hiccup? Where...was he? They were all on the same squad, they should...be together for homecomings. Fear washed over her as the girls walked towards Astrid with the boys now. "Where...is...Hiccup?" She asked slowly.

"He's okay. The plane could only take so many of us back so...He chose to stay behind. He asked us to give you this." Snotlout said softly holding out a tablet to her. Astrid unlocked it to see a video of Hiccup there, she pressed play and watched as Hiccup's bright smiling face came to life almost.

" ** _Hey babe. If you're seeing this then the boys are back and I'm not with them. I'm sorry I couldn't return at the same time, the plane offering to take soldiers out only had room for 4 extras so I told the boys to go and I'd catch the next available one out. Not sure how long it will be though...I am okay. I miss you more and more every day, I can't wait until I hold you in my arms again. I know you're probably mad and disappointed that I gave up the chance to come home to see you but you know how I am...I always think of others over myself. I'm sorry I missed all the major holidays so I got ya something and sent it with the boys. Hope ya like it. I didn't want to wait anymore. Not a day passes you aren't on my mind. I love you babe, I'll see you as soon as I can."_** Astrid began to cry running her fingers over the tablet at his smiling face.

"Hiccup..." She whispered. "The only thing I could ever want right now is for you to be home..."

"Oh right, present for you." Dagur said as he handed Astrid a small wrapped gift, she took it gently and opened it slowly revealing a red heart shaped box. Astrid's eyes widened, as she opened it to see a pink sticky note that said _'I know you would of preferred I ask you in person but I didn't want to wait...And the ring is on its way, I'll ask again when I see you but for now...Will you marry me?'_ Astrid couldn't believe it. Hiccup sent a ring box with no ring and asked her to marry him!?

"Oh my gods! That's so sweet." Heather exclaimed.

"Jerk...You really think I'll say yes if you're not here in person to ask me..." Astrid cried a bit. Playing over the intercom was a song she hadn't heard since the night she and Hiccup got together. 'Together' by Kristen Alderson. She heard her friends gasp and looked at them to see what was wrong.

"Astrid...Turn around..." Camicazi said to her.

"I swear to Thor if you assholes brought me a life size picture of Hiccup...I'll pummel all 4 of you..." She sighed.

"Oh my Gods..." Ruffnut let got of Eret and pushed Astrid so she'd turned around, her eyes widened at what she saw. Hiccup. It was Hiccup walking up to her, still uniform and with his bag over his shoulder and carrying a bouquet of red roses. Astrid couldn't contain herself as she bolted right towards him and jumped in his arms crying hysterically. He of course caught her after dropping his bag, she wrapped her legs around his waist burying her face in his shoulder.

"Hey babe. Did ya miss me?" Hiccup said softly holding her tightly. Astrid lifted her head off his shoulder crying still.

"How can you even ask that, Hiccup! Of course I've missed you. What are...you doing here? Oh my Gods is it really you? Are you really back!?" Astrid asked quickly.

"Well I got a chance to come home, so I took it and then made you think I wasn't gonna be home with the guys. And yes...It's really me and I'm really back." Hiccup replied as he put her down down and she kept her arms around him still.

"But you said...the video...I don't understand." Astrid said.

"Part of the plan. I came back with them and hid out. I want to surprise you, guess it worked." Hiccup chuckled at her. "Oh speaking of...I heard that comment you said about not saying yes unless I asked in person." Astrid blinked a little wondering what he meant, then he stepped back holding her hand and lowered himself to one knee. "I did say I would ask you in person when I saw you. Astrid Hofferson, you are the smartest, most beautiful girl I've ever met and I'm grateful every day that you gave me a chance 3 years ago. Unfortunately I don't want to date anymore...I want you beside me for the rest of our lives together. So, Asty...Will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?" Hiccup asked her as he pulled out a blue heart shaped box and opened it revealing a silver band with a heart design at the top filled with small diamonds.

Astrid's hands cupped to her mouth in shock as the tears fell freely. "You know I hate...that nickname, Hiccup..." She said then smiled removing her hands as she tackled him down. "Yes yes yes! I will marry you, Hiccup!" Astrid added as Hiccup kissed her gently then they sat up as he slipped the ring on her finger. "You don't know...how happy I am right now. How...long are you home for?" Astrid asked wiping her tears.

"Not nearly as happy as I am babe and well there isn't really a time frame for that..." Astrid tilted her head a bit, "How does forever sound to you?" Her eyes widened a bit.

"Y-You mean...Your done? You're home for good?!" Astrid exclaimed.

"I quit a week ago. That was the offer when our tour ended, to sign up another few years or leave. And after these past 16 months away from you...I knew I couldn't do it anymore so I left. And so did the others. We are all home for good." Hiccup smiled to her.

"But what about...the Haddock tradition of a male always being in the military?" Astrid asked.

"I say its time we start a new tradition, one that involved me never leaving your side." Hiccup said as he got up and pulled her with him, she smiled nodded as he kissed her deeply again. The crowd outside erupting into applause for the two. Astrid was unbelievably happy, Hiccup was back. He was home for good and nothing would ever separate them again. They had each other for a life time, together forever in nothing but happiness. And true to that goal, Hiccup and Astrid were married a year later and living in their own apartment as Astrid was expecting their first child.


	2. Regular Surprise Homecoming

**(A/N: Alrighty, here is the regular HTTYD verse surprise homecoming one shot! Opening scene is when Hiccup is 16 and Dagur just found out that Berk rides dragons :p)**

 **Rated T.**

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the son of Stoick the Vast who was chief to the island of Berk. Hiccup used to be a screw up that was until he trained a Night Fury, who was now his best friend and ended the war between dragons and Vikings becoming the hero and pride of Berk. This all happened when he was 15 mind you. But now it was 3 years later and Hiccup was a striking young lad with auburn hair, and forest green eyes. Also he was 18 years old. Not only did Hiccup end the war and become his fathers pride and joy but he also landed the girl he had been crushing on for as long as he could remember. Astrid Hofferson. The girl with bond hair and blue eyes that captured Hiccup's heart from the first time he ever laid eyes on her.

There was peace with dragons, peace in the village, and on the island of Berk. That was until Dagur the Deranged emerged as chief of the Berserker Tribe and learned that Berk is not only allies with the dragons but also they ride them. It had been such a calm night too until it happened. It was one of their training missions and Astrid picked them to go to Dragon Island with no camping gear to test their skills against wild dragons by getting from one side of the island to the other without the use of their dragons who would be staying in a cave with one of the riders which happened to be Tuffnut. Everything was fine until the dragons escaped to find their riders, and Hiccup ran into Dagur there.

Hiccup lied to Dagur about why they were there, saying they were hunting dragons. Dagur told Hiccup he was looking for the Night Fury from that day on Berk. In this, Dagur had Hiccup join him on the hunt. But things turned bad when the other riders found Hiccup and learned all their dragons escaped Tuffnut and were roaming free. Hiccup ordered them to get their dragons and get back to Berk while he kept Dagur distracted. It almost worked until Toothless, Hiccup's Night Fury was spotted and it started a chase to the cliff. In fear of his friend, Hiccup blew the secret by using his dragon call to get Toothless and revealed to Dagur that Berk didn't kill dragons but rode them.

Hiccup and Dagur fought, Hiccup the victor and Dagur promising war and the head of Toothless as his helmet. This happened when Hiccup and the gang were about 16 years old. Dagur did attempt war but they defeated him and got him locked up on Outcast Island. But things didn't stay peaceful, because Hiccup just received word from Alvin, leader of the outcasts that Dagur broke out and said Hiccup was number one on his revenge list. A town meeting had been called to discuss what to do.

(The Great Hall)

"We barely handled Dagur the first time and now he's back and will be ready for more." Yelled one villager. Stoick sighed slapping his hand over his eyes then he looked to Hiccup.

"You've fought him before son. What are we up against." Stoick asked.

"Dagur is deceitful, crazy, deranged and has the means to get whatever he needs for war. Ships for an armada and weapons for his men." Hiccup stated. "The odds aren't exactly in our favor right now..." Hiccup closed his eyes thinking now not sure what to do. Dagur was a problem for them before, and now he was angrier than ever. Hiccup was his target not all of Berk so what did he do here?

"Well we're a tribe, if he wants war then we'll give it to him. And I'll lead it." Stoick said firmly.

"No..." Hiccup stopped him, the room fell a bit hushed hearing Hiccup said no to his father. It wasn't something he normally did.

"Hiccup unless you have a better suggestion this is all we got right now." Stoick told him.

"I will lead the charge. I am what Dagur wants, me and Toothless. I can lead the team...You're needed here as chief of the island." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup no! Are you crazy!" Astrid squeaked in fear.

"Hiccup, this is Dagur the Deranged we're talking about..." Gobber pointed out.

"And as my dad said...I've dealt with him before. If I can take him down, the rest will give up...Please dad? You always say you want me to be chief one day, then let me prove to you that I can handle situations like this...Let me deal with Dagur..." Hiccup told him.

"Do you have a plan?" Stoick asked.

"No dragons." A few people gasped. Hiccup wasn't going to take the dragons? Or Toothless? "Let me lead the men. Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs..You three are coming with me." Hiccup said.

"Why not us!" Ruffnut complained.

"Because this isn't just some...little recon mission. This is a battle, a war and it has to be handled the right way. I need you here to defend the village and I will take the men and deal with Dagur on the front lines..." Hiccup said firmly looking to his father.

"Are you sure you want to do this son?" Stoick asked.

"No. I'm not sure of anything other than Dagur needs to be taken down...And I have to be the one to do it. I beat him...and he will know he can never defeat me, he'll give up. We leave in one weeks time, prepare the ships and weapons!" Hiccup called out.

"Aye sir!" They called back, Hiccup rubbed Toothless's head as he left with Toothless returning home to start packing. Toothless was laying downstairs by the fire relaxing when Astrid came in softly, Toothless nodded to her and she went upstairs knocking on his door.

"Come on in, Astrid." Hiccup sighed, he knew it was her. He heard her sniffles from the stairs. Astrid walked in slowly and just stared at him as he was packing his clothes in a bag, he stopped to look at her with the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. There was silence between them before Hiccup faced her with open arms, she ran right to him sobbing and clutching his green tunic.

"Don't go, Hiccup...Please...! You can't face Dagur alone...He broke out after we'd beaten him once...He'll kill you..." Astrid cried.

Hiccup's arms wrapped around her frame softly. "It will be okay, Astrid. I promise. I have to do this, it has to be me." Hiccup told her gently.

"How! You're not taking the dragons!" Astrid sobbed more.

"I can't risk them and they are of better use here to protect the village...Dagur wants war, then the fight will be even. No dragons..." Hiccup said firmly, Astrid knew he was right.

"Do you promise you'll come back to me, Hiccup?" Astrid asked him.

"I give you my word mi'lady." Hiccup smiled as he lifted her chin and kissed her deeply.

(The Night Before)

It was the night before Hiccup planned to leave. Everyone was in the hall eating except Hiccup who sat on his bed looking at a picture of him and Astrid the day they'd gotten together after he woke up from the fight with the red death. He heard a knock and looked to the door. Astrid walked in slowly, tears in her eyes. "Astrid? You should be at the hall eating." Hiccup got up and walked over to her.

"I'm begging you not to go...Please, Hiccup...Please tell me there is something I can say or do to make you stay here..." Astrid asked him. Hiccup pulled her into his arms now as she sobbed quietly against him.

"My mind is made up, Astrid..." Hiccup sighed.

"Then will you let me stay with you tonight...If you have to leave tomorrow morning...I want to spent tonight with you in your arms..." Astrid said slowly.

"You know its not allowed, Astrid..." Hiccup closed his eyes.

"So what, I don't care. You're leaving tomorrow and not even you can tell me when I'll see you again...So give me this...Please...Your dad will understand, so will my parents...Just give me this." Astrid pleaded. Hiccup knew it was almost forbidden for an unmarried couple to share a bed together. Especially if you were heir to the chief of the island, Stoick practically pounded it into Hiccup's brain the rules he had to follow. But how could he deny Astrid this? She was terrified of him leaving and never coming back to her and all she wanted was to spend one night with him. What could it hurt.

"You need to be back at your house before the sun rises...Do your parents check after you go to bed?" Hiccup asked with a sigh, Astrid shook her head. "Alright...You can stay. My dad thinks I'm asleep already too..." Hiccup told her, she smiled nodding as he led her to the bed and laid down then she climbed in with him. He wrapped her arms around her as she laid on his chest. It was silence now as Hiccup stared up at the ceiling.

"Hiccup..." Astrid whispered.

"Hm?" Hiccup replied softly.

"I love you." Astrid told him.

"I love you too. More than you will ever know." Hiccup responded as he kissed her forehead before the two of them fell asleep in one another's arms.

(The Next Morning)

The whole village had come out to see Hiccup and the men off. The ships were ready, stocked and prepared for battle and a long trip. Tents, bedrolls, pillow, blankets, weapons, food, and more. Today made it real that this was no joke, Hiccup was really about to lead an armada from Berk into battle with Dagur. Astrid had made it back to her house before the sun rose and no one caught them thank Thor, they'd be in so much trouble. Hiccup was on the dock pointing men where to go and they followed his orders to a T. Stoick stood with Astrid, Gobber, and Ruffnut all of them worried.

When it was time, Astrid barely held herself together before him. Toothless was with Hiccup at the moment. "You can't come this time bud. Dagur wants you...and I won't risk you again. Stay here and protect everyone with the other dragons." Hiccup told his friend who crooned sadly when Hiccup hugged him. Hiccup moved on to Gobber, then his father and finally Astrid last. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, crying lightly again. "Don't leave..." She tried again.

"I have too babe." Hiccup sighed again.

"Promise me you'll come back. Give me something so I know you'll come back to me..." Astrid asked him. Hiccup smiled as he nodded and stepped back softly. Hiccup held her hand as he pulled something out of his pocket and stared at her lovingly and held it up as her eyes widened at what she saw. A gold band with a blue sapphire set at the top.

"I'll give you this as my promise to not only return but also to marry you when I get back. Well you know...If you want to get married and all?" Hiccup asked her.

"A—are you...asking me to...?" Astrid questioned. Hiccup lowered to one knee looking up at her.

"Astrid Hofferson, I've loved you since I laid eyes on you and I will love you forever more too. You're beautiful, smart, sassy, and one of the best fighters I know with an unbreakable spirit. But more than that, you're my girlfriend and I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me, Astrid?" Hiccup asked her.

"I will. Yes, I will!" She exclaimed as Hiccup stood up and slid the ring on her finger and kissed her deeply.

"Hold on to that. Its my promise to return and it will bind us together as husband and wife soon. I love you, Astrid. Take care of Toothless for me..." Hiccup then stepped back and jumped on the ship he was leading.

"You better come back to me, Hiccup!" Astrid yelled to him.

"On my life mi'lady! Nothing could ever keep me from you. I never break my promises. I will come back to you." Hiccup called back as the ships sailed out of sight beyond the increasing fog. Astrid's hand rested on her left where the ring was, everything would be okay. Hiccup never broke his promises, if he said he would come back then he would and when he did they would start their lives together.

(2 Months Later)

She'd gotten nothing from him, not a single letter in over 3 weeks. And she always cried worrying if he was alright. Toothless was worried too. Stoick was getting ready to send reinforcements out when that same day it was announced the ships were returning. The villagers rushed to the docks to greet them with cheering only there wasn't 20 ships docking, there were only 5 and filled to the max with Vikings. Astrid forced her way to the front with Toothless to see Hiccup but her heart dropped when she didn't see him get off the ship, she didn't see him period. Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut were there, and so was everyone else but no sign of Hiccup.

"Welcome home boys." Stoick greeted.

"Thanks..." Snotlout said. Few men were injured, others were hugging their wives and children or girlfriends.

"Where's...Hiccup? Is her hurt or sleeping on the ship still?" Gobber asked. A silence from the men now as the boys lowered their heads sadly.

"Hiccup...isn't coming home." Astrid felt her heart shatter hearing what Fishlegs said.

"What...what do you mean he isn't coming home!" Astrid yelled quickly.

"Astrid. Hiccup got one chance to end the war with Dagur and get us home safely...He took it. Hiccup cornered Dagur and the two fought, Dagur messed him up pretty bad then offered a trade. He would let all of us go and stop the war if Hiccup remained their prisoner. We tried...We tried to stop him...But he was in charge and he made it an order. Dagur kept the bargain and we all left a week ago...Hiccup stayed behind." Snotlout explained.

"Stoick! We have to go get him! Now...right now..." Astrid cried in fear. Why would Hiccup do that, he promised he'd come back to her! The ring was his promise!

"Astrid...I'm sorry...We can't." Stoick looked down tightening his fist.

"Hiccup...was in charge of handling this situation...And if he struck a deal with Dagur to ensure these men got home safely and the war over...Then we can't break that." Stoick bit back tears.

"He'll die! Dagur will kill him!" Astrid screamed crying more hysterically now.

"And its a sacrifice my son was willing to make for peace! I'm sorry Astrid...Hiccup made his choice to do this and as much as I don't want my son to die...I have no choice but to accept it...Hiccup did this for us to live in peace." Stoick said as Fishlegs handed Stoick a scroll that he opened read over it. A treaty signed between Dagur and Hiccup that he would leave Berk in peace and stop his bid for war as long as Hiccup stayed his prisoner. Astrid dropped to her knees shaking and holding herself, Toothless whimpered sadly looking out to the water and let out a roar of anguish from losing his friend.

Astrid cried hard, slamming her fist into the dock over and over again. "HICCUP! YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D COME BACK!" She screamed out as Toothless wrapped his wing around her for comfort. It couldn't be true, Hiccup would...never make a promise he couldn't keep. He wouldn't of agreed to a deal like that. Astrid saw the scroll in Stoick's hands and read it over seeing that it was signed by Hiccup, his handwriting that couldn't be mistaken. Tuffnut handed her a letter, she shakily opened it to see it was from Hiccup himself.

Tears fell from her eyes as she read it, _'Astrid. I'm sorry...I wasn't strong enough to take on Dagur, he beat me and giving myself up for the others and for the island's freedom...was the only choice I had. It was my one chance to end this without bloodshed. You will never know how sorry I am...I love you and I always will. -Hiccup.'_ She couldn't hold in her emotions. It really was true, Hiccup was gone. A forever prisoner of the Berserkers and to Dagur. She'd lost him, and she'd never see him again. That night a ceremony was held for the loss of the Berk heir, Hiccup. Though he was a prisoner of war essentially, he was still never coming home. They didn't know if he was alive still or not, but they knew they'd never see him.

She was so depressed, nothing felt right other than keeping the ring he'd given her on her finger. She wanted him back, but Stoick refused to let anyone off the island to search for him because it would violate the treaty in place. Things were quiet, even Toothless was miserable. He spent his time on the roof of Stoick's house just crying out and whimpering for Hiccup. Astrid did the same in her house, crying on her bed and barely eating. She wasn't taking care of herself either. It showed in her pale face, and skinnier body. Though it was assumed Hiccup was dead, no one wanted to believe it or move on. Everyone wanted to look for him and fight harder to get Hiccup back.

In their eyes, Hiccup had done a lot for them and here they were doing nothing for him when he needed help. Astrid still left her house, he parents refused to let her just waste away in her room all day. Today was one of those days where she was forced out of the house for a few hours, Toothless and Stormfly were beside her as guards almost. Everywhere she looked something reminded her of her fiance, she refused to let it go. Hiccup had proposed to her and Astrid would hold firm Hiccup was alive and finding a way to get back to her like he promised. Until something gave her proof she wouldn't believe that Hiccup was gone forever.

(Few Days Later)

Everyone was woken up by the warning horn being blown from atop a watch tower, people rushed outside with weapons and dragons at the ready and what they saw shocked them. It was Dagur standing with his men, hands on his hips with a deranged look on his face. Stoick made his way through. "Dagur. What are you doing here? I believe we have a treaty saying you'd leave us alone as long as you have my son." Stoick said.

"Well your son is dead. I kill him this morning when he refused to teach me how to train dragons. And on that...I also said I wanted the Night Fury." Dagur shrugged calmly.

"No! No you lie, Hiccup isn't dead!" Astrid screamed as her father held her back but she got loose and tried to hit Dagur, he grabbed her wrists and forced her to the ground, she winced in pain.

"Didn't I? I did, Astrid. I stabbed and watched him bleed out nice and slowly." Dagur chuckled as he threw Hiccup's armor at them, it was covered in blood. Astrid dropped to her knees in tears as Toothless growled at Dagur now. "But he sends all his love to you dear Astrid. Those were his dying words, for you to know he loved you." Dagur raised his sword to strike her down with a cynical laugh and she didn't even both to look up. Every gasped in fear that he was about to kill Astrid, Dagur's sword moved down and everyone looked away from the sight but all they heard was his sword clang against another one.

"To bad you never checked to make sure I was actually dead, Dagur." Came Hiccup's voice. Everyone turned quickly to see Hiccup holding off Dagur's sword with his own, just by standing beside him and keeping Dagur's sword at bay from striking Astrid.

"Hiccup! You're alive!" Astrid cried.

"Course I am...I made a promise to you and I never go back on my word." Hiccup shoved Dagur back holding his sword as he helped Astrid up and kissed her cheek. "Now stand back while I finish this...You broke the treaty, Dagur. I agreed to give myself up to you if you left my home in peace...You tried to kill me, your biggest mistake was telling me you were coming after Berk. That was all I needed to fake my death long enough for your guards to toss my body in the ocean and once free I called for a dragon to help me. I've been following you since you left Berserk Isle. And now that you've broken the agreement...Nothing is stopping me from kicking your ass!" Hiccup yelled as he swing at Dagur.

He blocked Hiccup's attack and the two went at it for a good 20 minutes before Hiccup got the upper hand by crouching down and sweeping Dagur onto his back and kicking his sword away from him. Dagur got Hiccup down and the two locked in hand to hand combat for 10 minutes before they broke away panting heavily. "You can't win Hiccup...That wound will kill you before you can beat me." Dagur laughed.

"And you should really learn not to leave yourself wide open! Toothless, plasma blast!" Hiccup ordered. Toothless fired a blast knocking Dagur on his ass as Hiccup pounced Dagur as the two rolled around a few minutes before Hiccup got Dagur in a headlock threatening to brake his neck.

"Now now, Hiccup...You're not a killer...You know you can't finish me off." Dagur said a little nervously.

"You threatened my home with war, you broke the treaty we made, tried to kill me, and then tried to kill my fiance...I don't think you know who I am, Dagur or what I'm capable of..." Hiccup warned. "Give up, Dagur." Hiccup said.

"Never..." Dagur spat out.

"Then you will never live to see another day where you can hurt the people I care about." Hiccup squeezed harder and jerked Dagur's neck to the side breaking it and the Berserker chief went limp with closed eyes. Hiccup panted as he dropped Dagur's body. Hiccup walked away from him and saw his tribe staring in shock.

"S-son?" Stoick asked.

"Yeah...Its me dad." Hiccup offered a smile. Astrid ran past Stoick and tackled Hiccup down crying while hugging him. "Hey beautiful." He soothed her, ignoring the pain from the stab wound.

"What is wrong with you stupid! That is the dumbest thing you could of ever done, giving yourself up to Dagur! I thought I lost you!" Astrid wept against him.

"I knew he'd double cross me. So I acted along with it, I knew if I let him think he killed me he would come here after dumping my body. So when I landed in the ocean I called for any dragon using the dragon calls. A nadder got me and we followed Dagur, I waited to strike. You know I always have a plan and I never break my promises." Hiccup smiled to her. "And now he's out of the way and we have the rest of our lives together." Hiccup told her. "Ready to get married?"

Astrid nodded as she got up and helped him up, "Are you ready to be a father?" He blinked.

"You want kids right away, don't you?" Hiccup chuckled. She shook her head and put his hands on her belly where he could now feel how round and hard it was, his eyes widened. "Wait...Are you pregnant, Astrid?" She nodded to him.

"Remember the night before you left...And you ended up making love to me? Well...surprise?" She smiled a bit. Hiccup's eyes widened then he hugged her tightly cheering.

"Uh...Care to fill the rest of us in on what's going on son?" Stoick asked.

"Well...The night before I left, Astrid begged me to let her stay in my bed with me...and we ended up...making love and she just told me she's pregnant. What like 3 months along babe?" Hiccup asked, she nodded to him.

"We will definitely be discussing this later for now...I'm just glad my boy is alive and home safely..." Stoick said with a sigh of relief as he hugged Hiccup tightly. Everything from the moment was right, Hiccup and Astrid got married a month later and she gave birth 5 months after that to a boy they named Haldor Haddock. And their lived continued to be perfect from then on. Astrid knew that she would always have Hiccup because he never broke his promises to always return to her and their family no matter what.


End file.
